


How to Seduce an Assassin

by ScarletKitsune



Series: Zero and Rhys [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Embarrassment, Falling In Love, Fanboy Rhys, Love Confessions, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletKitsune/pseuds/ScarletKitsune
Summary: The plan was to get the key and get back to Hyperion. Embarrassing yourself and falling in love with a vault hunter was not part of that plan.





	1. First Impressions are Important

I can’t believe my idea is actually working. To be honest I didn’t think this August guy and Sasha would buy into this. Now all we need to do is seal the deal then Vaughn and me are out of here. I sat down at the table as August pulled the case from behind him and set it down on the table. A purple glow emitted from the case as it opened.

“You ever see such a thing in your miserable lives?”

“Yeah, it’s goddamn gorgeous,” I replied.” Looking down at the vault key I have to admit this thing is amazing. My new office and basically my new life was sitting right there in front of me but as quickly as it appeared in front of me the case was taken back by Sasha.

“Wait,” she said. August looked genuinely surprised as he called out her name.

"Sasha?"

“I don’t…I just don’t like it. They’ve had that dumb attitude on their face from the moment they walked in,” she continued to say as she backed away from the table. “Do you even have the money?”

“Yes, of course we do,” replied Vaughn.

I held my hands up as I stepped forward. “Look all we need is the key and we’ll be on our way.”

“Really? Then I guess we can make the deal.” Weird. Why the sudden change in thought? She handed the case over to August who looked ready to just call off the deal. There’s no way we can get back to Hyperion without getting into trouble for all of this. We have to get the key.

“You know what maybe we should just make the deal another day,” said August.

"No it's fine August. We should make the deal."

“Come one man you heard the lady. That bad feeling is gone we should just make the deal okay?” I hope that didn’t come out as too desperate. 

“Hun, it is ten million dollars. Do you think we’ll get another deal like this again? We have to do it.” I glanced over to Vaughn.

“Show them the money.” With a flick of his wrists the money, all ten million of it was on display. After giving it a thought August thankfully set the case back on the table. Good now let’s give it a scan and then back to Hyperion we go. Picking it up with my robotic arm, I was just about to begin scanning when my arm started acting weird. It just seemed to have a mind of its own for a second. Before I knew it the key dropped right to the ground shattering into pieces. The purple glow that it was emitting faded until it went completely out. Wait a minute, now I never have personally seen a vault key but I know it’s not supposed to be that fragile. Did we seriously almost get a fake? I was about to say something to August when the sound of music cut me off. From out of nowhere a guy comes busting out of a billboard driving around in a car blasting music. Almost simultaneously another person appeared. They were covered from head to toe in black. On their chest was the number zero. Oh my god is that the vault hunter Zero? I’ve heard such much about him. 

“Now Bossanova. / You know what I’m searching for. / Tell me where it is.”

Oh my god his voice. No, Rhys stop it you can’t be thinking about that right now. Looking over to Vaughn I see him take off. Ok, it’s just a quick sprint if Vaughn can do it so can I. Which would have been true if it weren’t for the skag that jumped in front of me. A high pitched shriek that most definitely didn’t me come from me hit the air. I froze as it stared me down. It was about to attack when it let out a shriek of pain before dropping to the ground. Opening my eyes there in front of me was Zero. He quickly slashed his sword again as another skag came running.

“Standing in one place. / Will likely get you killed. / I suggest you move.”

Muttering a quick thanks I took off in the direction Vaughn went.  
I can’t believe that just happened. Zero saved me but my voice, that shriek was so high pitched. I let out a groan as I reached the caravan. If I didn’t have to hotwire this thing I’d probably be in the corner wallowing in grief.


	2. Try Not to Do or Say Anything Stupid

We finally traced the money to where it was being held but we had to get past the bandits first. Sneaking up behind the guy in front of me was easy but I seriously underestimated my strength. This was not going the way I had hoped, so much for showing off in front of Sasha.

Seeing my current situation she shouted over to me, “Can you handle it?” Actually no, I am doing horrible right now but there was no way I could admit that.

“I can handle it.” 

“You sure? You look like you need some help over there.”

“I got it!”

“Nope. He does not got it,” said the rather calm bandit who was currently being attacked.

“Wow even the bandit is unimpressed.” Her voice was oozing with amusement.

“Oh, just shut up Sasha and you bandit guy need to pass out on me.” With that comment the bandit pushed me off and grabbed the stun baton that I had gotten earlier. Looking at him hold it wrong was amusing and convenient. “Let me just….” With a yelp the bandit fell to the ground. It seemed he was going to be out for a while. I had say this baton was turning out to be really handy. Walking down the walkway I meet Sasha down by the computer mainframe. 

“You’re the Hyperion guy, you know which one will start the lift?”

“Give me a second will ya? I’m going to have to hack into the system.” As soon as I connected to the system I let out a sigh. It could never be easy could it? Great they’re encrypted. Which one of these will let us go up? Eenie meenie miney mo…this one should be it. The sound of metal doors opening filled the area. Skags started appearing everywhere.

“Rhys!” Sasha started shooting in an attempt to keep them at bay.

“I know! I know!” If not that one then it must be this one. I quickly pressed the button. The floor underneath us started to rise but the skags were still coming at us. The sound of bullets firing went on for a few more seconds before going silent.

“Crap we’re out of bullets,” said Sasha. The skag on the walkway parallel to us jumped. I let out a scream that stopped halfway. A sword had appeared out of nowhere and pierced through the creature’s hide. The sword was quickly pulled out and the now dead skag fell to the ground revealing Zero standing behind it.

“Could you let me know / if you see a Gortys core / I really need it.”

“Oh, sure and I just want you to know that you’re really cool.” I regretted those words as soon as they left my mouth. Why did I say that? Now I sound like some fan girl. That was stupid of me. He’s going to think I’m weird. A heart emote appeared across his face. Wait, did that mean he liked my compliment? Before I could say anything else Zero jumped off the platform and ran off. Maybe it was for the better that I didn't say anything. 

“You aren't exactly subtle are you?”, asked Sasha. I almost jumped out of my shoes at the voice behind me. How could I forget she was there? Now she heard everything. I could feel the heat rushing towards my face. 

“What are you talking about?”

“Right…” she gave me a look that said it all. “Well let’s just focus on getting that money back.”

“Ok.”

“Then we’ll discuss your little crush later.”

“It’s not…”

“Not what?”

“….”

“Thought so.”


	3. Get His Attention

The sound of engines were getting louder and louder as the platform rose to the top. Light began shinning through as the ceiling opened. Bossanova’s voice was blasting through the speakers. Wait, did he just say murder rally? I do not like the sound of that. The platform finally stopped moving allowing me to glance around. It was the arena. We were in the center of it all. Trucks and motorcycles were racing along the outside. I glanced over at Sasha. “What now?,” she asked. I shrugged my shoulders in response. I didn’t have a plan for this.

“I don’t know. Maybe we should…” Bossonova’s voice came over the speakers again cutting me off.

“The last one standing will get today’s prize. The Hyperion Case of Wonder!”

“There’s the case!” shouted Sasha. Ok, so we found the case. Now the only problem is how are we going to get it?

As if he heard me Bossanova’s gaze settled right on us. A scowl soon appeared across his face.

“Zero,” he said with disdain. Zero? I whipped my head around to look around. Low and behold there was Zero standing right next to us as if he had been there the entire time. When did you get here? “Change of plans the last freak standing still gets the case but the one who manages to kill Zero gets twenty g’s cold hard cash,” growled Bossanova. Wow he must seriously hate Zero. Wonder what he did to earn such hatred. Behind me I could hear the shot of a gun go off. The Hyperion case Bossanova was holding fell out of his hands and onto the ground in front of us. Glancing back at where the shot came from I could see Zero slowly setting a rifle down. Wait. Did he always have that gun with him? Sasha’s voice broke me out of my gaze.

“Rhys the case!” 

Ok, enough staring Rhys. You need that case. I let out a sigh of relief as I dashed forward. Finally I can get my money and get the heck off this planet. Hearing the hum of an engine off to the side I turned to see a motorcycle speeding into the arena. Zooming past with ease the psycho on the bike picked up the case and swiftly turned to face us. Seriously! I do not have time for this. As the rider came barreling toward us Sasha pulled out the stun baton I had given to her earlier and with a powerful swing she aimed for the gut. The psycho went flying backwards. Ouch. It’s a good thing I’m not on her bad side right now. To avoid the driverless bike that was still moving I quickly stepped to the side. The case and the bike went crashing into the wall. Before I even had a chance to move more psychos appeared and grabbed the case. Oh no those are guns. I jumped back behind a pile of junk to avoid the oncoming rain of bullets. Sasha who had joined me behind said junk pile somehow found another gun and was now currently firing back.

“We need to get out of here,” she said.

“Don’t you think I know that? Wait, hold on I’m getting a call.”

“Of all the times to be taking a call.”

“It’s Yvette. She could send us a loader bot.” I opened up the call line. “Yvette you do not know how happy…..Vasquez.”

“Why hello there Rhys. Sorry to rain on your parade.”

Pausing from the shoot out currently happening Sasha looked down at the video call. “That your boss?”

“Unfortunately yes.”

“I heard that but enough chit chat. Listen, I know about the vault key and the deal you and your buddy Vaughn were going to make. Look no one else has to know about your little adventure. I’ll even get you your old job back. Although you’ll just have to blame it on your buddy Vaughn.”

“No, there is no way I would sell out my best friend.”

“Aw ain’t that sweet. I’ll even spilt the money with you fifty-fifty.” I can’t believe this jerk had the audacity. Before Vasquez could utter another word I ended the call.

“I thought you would have given your buddy up.”

“No. What kind of person do you think I am?”

“Well, you are Hyperion.”

I laughed dryly. “We’re not all like that.” Hearing a loud bang behind me I looked up to see a psycho jump over us. 

“There’s the case.” Running over to the edge of the arena, the psycho hit a button on the wall and ran disappearing down the corridor. He soon regretted that decision as he came running back towards us screaming with a skag hot on his heels. He didn’t get far however. He barely had a chance to step back into the light before the creature ate him along with the case.

“It ate the money.”

“Get it out,” she said. I cast a glance at her. This girl must be crazy.

“You get it out,” I retorted. Turning my attention back to the skag I began to walk backwards. “Oh boy.” With the skag no longer being preoccupied with its last meal its sights were set on me. “Ah!” Quickly turning my body I took off running in the other direction. I managed to get a good head start before tripping over another psycho that appeared out of nowhere. Fuck my life. What do I do? Seeing the skag quickly advance I looked around me for a weapon. There lying on the ground not to far from me was a blue and black sword. I grabbed it and held it in front of me like a shield. My eyes instinctively closed as I waited for my impending doom. There was a slashing sound followed by warm liquid covering my body. Opening my eyes I could see blood and guts surrounding me. The previously eaten psycho and case fell to the ground. This is disgusting. Sasha came running up to me.

“Where is it?” I pointed towards the case as I let out a snort. I flicked off the larger pieces of guts and blood as I went to stand up.

“Well thanks for worrying about me.” Something dark caught the corner of my eye. Looking for the source of the dark movement I saw Zero jumping down to the ground. Within a few strides he was standing right in front of me.

“Not bad you did good. / Try to keep your eyes open. / Can I have my sword?”

“Uhh, sure.” I handed the bloodied blue and black sword over. Grabbing the sword from my hands Zero muttered thanks before jumping off to continue his fight with Bossanova. I stood there thinking for a few seconds. Did Zero really just give me a compliment? I just sat there cowering in fear. Anyway back to the case. We finally had it in our hands however it seemed fate just loved to mess with me because the second after that thought crossed my mind a huge sound wave blasted the case to the outer ring. I threw my hands up in defeat. “Why!”

“I see Vaughn and Fiona. They’re going for the case,” cried Sasha. 

Unfortunately they didn’t get it. Felix, the double-crossing scumbag just had to try and take the case for himself. Bits of money rained down from the sky. You know what just forget the money. I don’t need it. I can survive here on Pandora. Maybe. Looking over to the battle between Zero and Bossanova it seemed to be coming to an end. With a swift jab the sword that I have given to zero went through the guy.

“Oww, my woofer.” A smiley face appeared on Zero’s screen. “You know what? I really really really really really don’t like you!”

Seeing the large piece of metal attached to the crane coming closer to the two I yelled out a warning to Zero. At the push of a button on Bossanova’s wrist the junk came crashing down. Dirt flew up everywhere obscuring my view. Once the dust had finished settling I gasped out in horror at what I saw before me. Zero was standing in the same spot impaled on a pole. My heart was beginning to feel heavy. No, I just met him. He can’t be dead. As if he heard me Zero looked up.

With a shaky voice I asked, “How are you not dead?”

To answer my question Zero started to change into a hologram. It showed his movements walking away from the destruction leading to where he was calmly standing without a scratch. How?

“Bossanova’s dead / I don’t think he was lying / Gortys is not here.” Zero had mentioned that before after saving us from the skags.

“Hey I’m not sure what a Gortys core is but I’ll make sure to tell you if I ever come across one.” 

^o^ appeared across the screen. “That is nice of you/ Gortys opens the vault. / Now what is your name?”

“Rhys.” With a small nod Zero turned and started walking off. 

“Hey Rhys come check this out!,” yelled Vaughn. Well, better go see what the others found. I started making my way over to the hole in the ground. Wait a minute, even if I do find this Gortys, how would I contact Zero? Way to go Rhys making promises without thinking it through.


End file.
